You Are My Reason
by SummerSunset821
Summary: He was needed at Mount Blackhead...but it wasn't until that day when the raid happen...when he could understand why. Ever wondered what happened in that Fusion raid where Numbuh 4 accepted his position at Mount Blackhead? Rated K


**HI EVERYONE! Welcome to my first one shot! This is a fanfic which takes place in the Fusion fall Universe. If you played the game amd loved it, you get a cookie! *Hands cookie of preference* If you didn't you still get one! But seriously if you didn't you may wanna research it because some things may not make any sense and then read this story. Before we get into it I would like to say this. I LOVED Fusionfall and you can imagine my happiness when I found out that some fans decided to create Fusionfall Legacy. Well enough chit-chat, enjoy the story! ~Summersunset821**

* * *

Mount Blackhead, the travel hub of the Wilds, home to a successful shopping district with a Morebucks Savings and Loans, was a favorite safety area to those high rank fighters. The place was always bustling with those eager to trade or buy new, rare, or uncommon items.

The Magic Tree had been recently been rooted in this output after Courage emailed Gwen regarding his power, with the help of a few people they successfully took him from the middle of Nowhere to his new home in Mt. Blackhead. He was respected by all and many of the KND operatives offered to help take care of him, especially Numbuh 3 who loved taking care of different creatures and the Magic Tree was no exception.

Zak Saturday and Fiskerton were there too, they made sure that no Fuse minions would infiltrate the fort. Zak was a great help to the Heroes and had recently been appointed to aid in the training of new recruits. Fiskerton was still a bit cowardly, yet he had determination and strived to help Zak and the Heroes.

Agent K9 was a new addition, recently Dexter and Mandark, during a rare instance where they didn't fight had found out about his agency and had opted to get them involved which K9 and his fellow agents were nothing but eager to get involved in the fight against Fuse.

Mac and Coco were very close as Fuse was after her, after she ran away, Numbuh 362, Supreme KND Leader had assigned numorous agents to defend her. Coco laid her eggs still, the ones laid in Mount Blackhead were carefully stored in case anything should happen. Mac was devoted to protecting his friend. Occasionally he wrote out messages to his friends (Zak teased him once when he wrote a message to Frankie). But most times he was either with Coco or using his imagination as a key to help the Heroes.

Since Ed ran away, he had been running around, declaring himself 'King of the Jungle' much to the annoyance of many except a few like Numbuh 3 who believed he was playing pretend. He called everyone else a peasant and some like Numbuh 4 who were hot tempered had to resist temptation to snap. Many times Edd out of concern, wanted him back, yet Ed refuse saying he loved it there.

Numbuh 3 was now fourteen and still as bright, sweet, and happy as ever; she still adored rainbow monkeys and had recently made friends with Bubbles and Dee Dee during a mission near Genius Grove. Many enjoyed working with her yet there were times where she felt rather nervous regarding the invasion but was determined to fight Fuses army. 'People see me as a total airhead but I'm not dumb to see we have to stay strong.' she thought angrily once when Mandy told her off. Normally she thought she needed a hug, but at times like that, well, that tripped a nerve. But she was content of her position, people were pretty friendly, Ed was funny...oh what about Numbuh 4 you ask? Well, she STILL liked him, and YES her friends teased her about it.

Numbuh 4 was the brawn to say the least and like Numbuh 3, was now fourteen. He may have been a bit dimwitted, yet he was loyal to both the heroes and the KND. The young Australian boy had grow quite a bit, he _**still**_ had his bowl haircut, orange sweater, his short temper and love of action. He had his crush on Numbuh 3 still, and yes he still was too nervous to say ANYTHING (Zak once teased him saying he was tough enough to fight monsters but didn't have the guts to talk to a girl, Numbuh 4 knocked him out for that one.) For a while however, he didn't like his position at Mount BlackHead, that was nit, one day where he had a change of heart.

* * *

Numbuh Four was in his quarters, furiously letting out all his frustrations on the training dummies he had brought from Sector V's tree house. An hour ago he had returned in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. When he came out everyone kept their distance they knew how he was like when he was angry. He had gone downtown to talk to Dexter. Again and again he had asked for Dexter for him to be able to join the oer Downtown, and he STILL denied it. Every time he asked, and at points DEMANDED, Dexter calmly replied no with a list of reasons as to why he has to stay, but Numbuh Four soon stopped listening.

"Stupid...cruddy...dweeb...UGGGH! I can take any of them cruddy...fuse creeps out with my eyes closed!" the blonde boy yelled furiously. Eventually all the punching drained him and he sat on the floor of his quarters wiping his glistening forehead with a towel. He hated being here, it was BORING. 'Mac and the others can manage this cruddy joint. What's the point of keeping me here?' he thought bitterly. He was interrupted by a voice yelling out his name. It was Numbuh 3. She had skipped into his quarters holding her favorite orange Rainbow Monkey.

"Wanna play Rainbow Monkeys with me Wally?" she asked cheerfully her black eyes seemed to sparkle. Numbuh 4 groaned, he really didn't want to play with those Rainbow Dorkies.

"Ugghhh not now Kooks..." he grumbled angrily. He was about snap at her, tell her to get the crud out of his quarters and take her Rainbow Dorky with her. But before he could say anything to her, he felt himself being hugged as two arms held him tightly. Numbuh 3 buried her head in Numbuh 4's chest. Numbuh 4 couldn't decide what to do, he blushed a bright red, but he didn't move. The hug lasted a few seconds. Numbuh Three looked very sad. She knew.

"Why do you wanna leave so badly aren't we friends?" Numbuh 3 asked softly. Numbuh 4 knew she meant well but it still didn't change the fact that he felt like the others doubted what he could do.

* * *

"Because it's boring as crud!" he cried out "I mean come on downtown there's a lot more action and here is nothing! I wanna do something, for real I can beat any cruddy monster or any alien freak!"

"But everyone here needs you, you always helped them with missions and-"

"I'm only here because that dweeb Dexter thinks I'm not good enough to go Downtown, and now I'm stuck here with a bunch of cruddy weak idiots who can't protect themselves!" Numbuh 4 had cracked. To this Numbuh 3 stood up angrily.

"Who you calling an idiot mister!" she screamed in his face. You think you're better than everyone when everyone here is trying help!" she stormed off toward the door

"I hope Dexter or Numbuh 362 does move you. Far, FAR, FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" she screamed bitterly slamming the door.

"Fine!" yelled Numbuh 4 he clenched his fists, punching his walls, makes a dent while letting out a scream of frustration at being forced to stay here and for yelling at Numbuh 3. He didn't like arguing with her, but why couldn't that cruddy girl just understand? Nobody did that was for sure. He closed his eyes and collapsed on the bed.

Meanwhile Numbuh 3 went to her quarters, stuffed animals were everywhere, vases of flowers grew around the room, and some butterflies were painted on the walls for grumbled under her breath. A few tears streamed down her face. She clenched her orange rainbow monkey, hugging it tightly. Why did he have to be so dense? She sighed deeply. Sure he was an angry boy, he didn't like all the cute things she loved...but she still liked him. She felt unsure about what to do, she decided in the morning she would talk with Bubbles or Dee Dee, maybe they had any ideas?

* * *

Thump! Numbuh Fours eyes shot open, immediately he leaped from his bed and darted out of his cabin. Numbuh 6485 rushed to him, he was a boy of eleven with dark red hair, his blue eyes filled with panic, his clothes had been tattered and he looked as if he had just been in a huge brawl.

"Numbuh Four sir! It's bad, it's really-"the ground began to shake violently, with both boys grabbing onto trees or anything to sustain their balance.

"What the crud is...going...on..." Numbuh 4 became speechless from what he saw. Coming from the horizon, was a mass army of Rabid Arachnids, Bladed Mantises, and Ghoulish Growths. Their heavy footsteps causing the ground to tremble as they made their way under the ominous green sky.

"Battle stations everyone!" Numbuh 4 yelled out to those inhibiting the fort. At once a wave KND operatives rushed out, armed with 2x4 technology as they struggled to keep the invasion under control. Bob O' Ganoosh ushered the other store keepers and a few agents to protect their Nano research, it was imperative they did at all costs or Fuse...oh they didnt even want to knew what new creeps he could make! Numbuh 4 ran to find Mac, with these Fuse freaks they probably go after Coco for sure. He saw Mac trying to lead Coco away from the hullabaloo.

"Mac you gotta get Coco outta here mate!" Numbuh 4 yelled out. A hiss was heard as a Bladed Mantis pounced on Numbuh 4. Quickly, he pulled out his signature mustard gun and began to fire. The Bladed Mantis hissed out in fury. Numbuh 4 jumped on the creature rapidly punching and kicking as Mac made sure Coco got into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. However Mac looked back. Numbuh 4 could see the concern in his eyes, the boy was known to be a caring, unselfish, person, and right now he didn't like leaving the others.

"Numbuh 4...are-"

"Go! NOW!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he wacked the mantis in the eyes. Mac ran into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Coco looked terrified.

"Coco! Coco coco Coco!" she yelled the driver looked confused but then Mac jumped in.

"She said take us Downtown, to City Station!" replied Mac. He gingerly patted her on the head giving the frighten imaginary friend a hug. He needed a new plan, she couldn't keep running like this, if they didn't have a new plan soon, she could be captured by Fuse's minions.

The flyer of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R nodded rapidly as it took off. As they lifted off they gasped at the continously growi wave of beasts. While they flew, he yanked out his P.I.P.E.R (Phone In Pipe Emergency Radio).

"This is Numbuh 874621 of the KND Jungle Outpost, we need back up stat! I repeat we need backup stat!" he yelled.

Zak Saturday led the wave of operatives and other recruits. They used many weapons curtesy of both the KND and of the shopkeepers. Being connected with the cryptids Zak was able to have some leverage as he attacked a group of Rabid Arachnids.

One of the recriuts dashed to the tower where the eggs of Coco were stashed in case something happened, and desperate times called for desperate measures as they threw down the eggs to their fellow soldiers. Some even used gumballs to aid their nanos in this fight.

Ed was very aggressive, despite him not being the brightest of the Eds, he was the strongest and he did not hold back.

"Peasants! To battle!" he yelled flailing his arms. He began to furiously squash a Rabid Arachnid who was hissing in pain and fury.

Numbuh 4 was surrounded by Ghoulish Growths, a group of four had surrounded him as he kicked with all his might. For a while it looked as if he was winning, yet something was wrong...it was almost as if they were adapting...aw crud. One of the Growths grabbed him as he yelled and kicked when Ed came squashing them all.

"Timber!" he yelled as the Ghoulish Growths fell. Numbuh 4 got up nodding to Ed.

"Thanks mate!" he yelled to Ed as he ran to ward more of the invasion off. These Ghoulish Growths made him concern, they seemed very cunning.

* * *

For a while it was very aggressive, with Numbuh 874621's P.I.P.E.R call, a new batch of KND operatives came in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and helped with the odds, however things were getting worse. Some sole surviving Bladed Mantises had manages to infiltrate the defense of Bob O' Ganoosh and the shopkeepers.

"COME ON!" he yelled. "PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!"

The fight was raging on that day, but soon they began to use the refuge in the trees, some who believed that there was nothing else they could do tried using zip lines to escape to other parts of the Wilds like the Twisted Forest.

It was then where Numbuh 4 realized something. Where was Numbuh 3?

"Numbuh 3! Kuki where are you?!" he yelled. She was probably still mad at him, but still! He needed to be sure she was alright.

"Zak! Zak have you seen Numbuh 3!?" he yelled out.

"She went to the canopy tree to take care of K9 and some of his agents, they got hurt pretty bad!" Zak replied before tackling another Bladed Mantis. Numbuh 4 ran towards that tree ' _Kuki please be okay, ugh for all the times to be-'_

Numbuh 4 froze, the tree had been knocked over completely the roots were sticking out.

"Aw crud! KUKI! KUKI WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled out panic filling his green eyes. He heard a scream, it was Numbuh 3. He ran towards her direction, she was surround by Rabid Arachnids. When she went to help K9 and the other animal agents, including her hamsters they were attack by a swarm, using her H.I.P.P.Y.H.O.P, her robotic bunny, she tried to ward them off, however they struck back causing the tree to collapse and the robotic rabbit to be destroyed, Numbuh 3 had managed to escape but her leg was injured and she could barely move.

Her grey eyes filled with fear as they got closer. Numbuh 4 saw the cut on her sight of Numbuh 3 wounded made him worried for her but a wave of angry filled his body as he jumped in front of her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" he screamed angrily. Numbuh 3 looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Wally!" she cried, happy he was there, yet concerned. Numbuh 4 began to tackle them, ripping the Arachnids limb from limb. He was thrown on the ground by one it bit him sharply, Numbuh 4 let out a scream of pain as it began to drain him while a few other Arachnids joined in, Numbuh 3 seeing this gasped, her leg was hurt, but she could still move her arms.

"Hey you big meanies! Leave him alone!" she screamed as she threw bits of debris from her precious H.I.P.P.Y.H.O.P at Arachnids.

They hissed at her and was about to transfer their attacks back to her. Numbuh 4, despite being injured he wasn't going to let them hurt Kuki. NEVER. He pulled out his mustard gun firing it at them, the fusion creatures screeched as Numbuh 4 began to pummel them with all his might. He tried hurting them in the abdomen, he wasn't no rocket scientist, but there had to be some weak point. He used his strong right arm at one point to toss one into a tree. He wrestled with one who was keen on draining him, when that happened, Numbuh 3 tried to help, she didn't want those creeps to hurt Numbuh 4 either.

After a lot of combat, the last Arachnid couldn't do it anymore, and thus was destroyed.

"Kuki...are...you...okay?" panted Numbuh 4. His shirt had been torn and he had cuts all over his body, he held in left arm and grunted in pain as he made his way towards her.

"Me? Silly what about you?!" she cried. Numbuh 4 lost his balance collapsing on the floor. All the draining the Rabid Arachnids did to him had left him woozy, as if he were to collapse any second. Numbuh 3 held him tightly.

Suddenly, two medic officers, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 emerged. When Numbuh 4 ran off, Dexter, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 2 showed up to supply more weapons, gear, and with medical help. Since Numbuh 4 didnt come back for a long time, Zak pointed out where he was headed, and the look on their faces proved they were relieved to see them too.

Numbuh 3 watched as they carried Wally into one of the six C.O.O.L.B.U. that were brought to take the extremely wounded, the ones who weren't were treated on the spot. They carried him in with Numbuh 3 following close behind.

"Please be okay Numbuh 4...please..."

* * *

 ** _One day later..._**

"Come on Dexter can we please see Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 2. The four remaining operatives of Sector V stood outside of Numbuh 4's hospital room. Dexter stood opposite them with Computress by his side.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 2, he needs his rest, I'm amazed that he didn't get too harmed because according to the body scans the Dexbots did, he could have really hurted himself, he had a distressing amount of poison from the Arachnids and a few broken ribs, as well as muscle sprains in his left arm." Dexter said flipping through his notebook.

"Look, Dexter, as leader of Sector V it's my duty to make sure all of my teammates are fine, I understand he needs his rest, but it couldn't hurt to just pop in for a while ask if he needs anything and just to say hello?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Yeah I wanna give him this gift basket!" cried Numbuh 3 holding a very large basket filled with goodies.

"Don't you mean KISS basket?" laughed Numbuh 2. The rest of Sector V groaned while Numbuh 3 blushed a deep red. His laughter was cut short when Numbuh 5 slapped him in the back of his head trying to get him to stop.

Dexter rolled his eyes, a small smile crept on his lips "Okay, okay you got 15 minutes, no more, no less." he answered, Sector V nodded and headed inside as Dexter walked off with Computeress going through a long list of things they had to do.

"Hey mates! Great to see you guys!" Numbuh 4 cried. Numbuh 1 and 2 talked with him for a while teasing him a bit about his bandages, and bringing out some Yipper comics and snacks, Numbuh 5 and 4 had a brother and siter kind of talk with Numbuh 5 offering her best wishes. For his speedy recovery, it wasn't until she realized Numbuh 3 was in the back not saying anything, when she decided to put her foot down.

"Well Numbuh 5 thinks we should give you kids some ALONE time." she declared dragging both Numbuh 1 and 2 out. Numbuh 2 caught on, winking as to verify he knew her plan, while Numbuh 1 looked baffled.

When the doors closed the two looked at each other, or at the floor, or in Numbuh 3's case, the gift basket.

"The..uh, others at Mount Black Head wanted to give you this." Out came a few letters for Numbuh 4, all wishing him the fastest recovery.

"Oh...um thanks Kuki..." He said looking through the letters, he felt lunched and regretted what he said earlier.

"You could've really hurt yourself you know Wally?" she said softly.

"And let those Fuse creeps kill you? No WAY!" Numbuh 4 cried. A bit of red was splashed on his cheeks as he looked at Numbuh 3.

He looked down for a second...it was now or never...

"Kuki I-" Numbuh 3 engulfed him in a huge hug. Numbuh 4 felt parts of his chest burn in pain, but didn't care as he hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered. Numbuh 4 looked down trying to concel his burning face.

"Uh...it was nothing..." he replied.

"Hee hee aw Wally you look adorable!" giggle Numbuh 3. Suddenly the rest of Sector V has tumbled in. Both Numbuh 3 and 4 immediately realized they were being eavesdropped on.

"May I help you?" asked Wally crossing his arms, a scowl was visible on his face. The rest of Sector V chuckled nervously when Numbuh 1 announced they had to get going. Numbuh 3 gave Numbuh 4 one last hug before leaving. When his doors closed, Numbuh 4 felt the biggest, giddiest smile creep on his face.

After a while he returned to Mount Blackhead, and he was glad to be back. The raid changed his mind, no. No he would not be asking to leave (much to Dexters relief). These were strong fighters who were determine to protect the Wilds in which Fuses minions destroyed. That raid led to a lost in weapons and Nano research and Numbuh 4 was ready to fight against whatever may come. Then there was her...he didn't want anything to happen to her. He also started to understand that Numbuh 2 was right he cant put it off any longer. Numbuh 3, his friend, his teamate, his crush. She was his reason and he was willing to protect her from any harm.

The End

* * *

 _Awww! I always loved this couple and when I saw a deviantart post regarding why Numbuh 4 stayed at Mount Blackhead, well the fic writes itself, no? Anyways R &R! Food is accepted! Check out my other stories if you like! Until next time bye!~ Summersunset821_


End file.
